


Darling, I'll Hold You Close

by Larrypotter



Series: Littles Are Known [1]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby Tony, Bathing/Washing, Daddy Phil, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Little!Tony, M/M, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Phil Coulson, S.H.I.E.L.D is shady, Steve is trying, Thumb-sucking, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bottles, but at the same time he's not, phil is dead, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little watches his bot, shaking his head whenever DUM-E indeed runs into the side of one of Tony's filing cabinets and knocks down a photo frame onto the floor."Stupid bot,"Tony grumbles, groaning whenever he gets up from his seat with aching bones and muscles. He bends to pick up the smashed photo frame, turning it in his hands.</p><p>It's a photo of Phil and Tony, taken on a day where Tony was feeling little and clingy, obvious by the shine in his brown eyes and the way his hands fist into Phil's shirt as he takes the selfie of the two. Tony allows himself to smile sadly, thumb tracing the crack in the glass across Phil's face, eyes glossy with tears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very unhealthy obsession with Tony Stark/Phil Coulson and I love the whole Ageplay dynamic between the pair because I'm a sucker for Little!Tony.
> 
> This is a three parter
> 
> And this is based in a Littles are Known Universe

Tony was use to pain. He's been battered and bruised, thrown against walls, buildings near enough crushing his spine and has had his arch reactor ripped out from his chest a fair share of times ( and honestly, that hurt Like a mother fucking bitch). He's been poisoned, slapped around by the bastard he called a father, choked by a man he now calls his team mate and friend and near enough killed by a man that was a father figure to Tony stark.

Yeah, Tony was use to pain.

But not _this_ type of pain.

This type of pain was so different, so agonising and painful that Tony just couldn't breathe. His heart ached in a way that it wasn't due to the pieces of shrapnel aiming at his heart, it ached in a way of heartbreak, in away of fear and in away that was so unfamiliar to Tony that it was frightening him. Tony could feel it, feel the pain in his chest, feel the tears in his eyes and the shake of his hands as he just tried to breathe, body squeezed between a wall and a metal container.

If anyone had asked Tony 6 months ago about Phil Coulson, Tony would've waved the name off of his shoulder like he would've did with any other persons name. He wouldn't have cared around the shady SHEILD agent that seemed to pop up out of the blue whenever Tony caused trouble, just waiting to clean up Tony Starks mess. Tony wouldn't made a remark about how much the man annoyed him to his core, how he didn't need a babysitter.

If anyone asked Tony now about Phil Coulson, Tony wouldn't be able to hold up. Maybe force a smile, murmur a word a two about how much of a great man that he was and then creep off into the private of his own workshop and Maybe - possibly - break down. Phil was such an annoyance at the start, but the second he had wangled his way into Tony's life, and into Tony's heart, Tony would be lost without him.

Especially now

Tony was too caught up with the brother of a Demi-God attempting to take over the world and opening portals which released thousands of space aliens to know of the death of Phil. No one had told him directly, no one had taken him aside and told him that Phil had been stabbed in the chest by Loki. No. He had found out himself, by mistakingly tapping into Maria Hills microphone during debriefing.

The news of Phil's death had struck Tony like a bunch of bricks. Tony's first reaction was to deny that it was true, shake it off like a bad joke because he couldn't have died, Phil was always so safe. It was only when it sinked in, when Tony started to pull the pieces together, how Phil hadn't even came to see if he was alright - because despite the fact that they tried to separate their private life with work life, it was sometimes hard - and how he hadn't even seen the man around the place.

It's a month later, and Tony still isn't any better

"Sir?"Tony jerks out of his own thoughts at the sound of his AI, dropping the wrench in his hand onto the workshop floor. Wide brown eyes look up at the ceiling in a way that was more of jester to tell JARVIS that he was awake and listening. He must've blanked out. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"What is it, J?"Tony asks, voice thick with tiredness that even coffee couldn't cure. Despite the damages done to the tower after the Battle of New York, his workshop down in the basement was still perfectly intact and not damaged at all. He's been on lockdown for what has to be a week, hunched over his workshop bench and already onto making new designs for the newest stark phone as well as fixing his suit.

"My body scans show that you haven't slept in over 48 hours, you are also lacking nutrients and vitamins as well as the fact your body is not functioning correctly with the lack of sleep, food and hydrants."Tony nods slowly as he processes the AI's words, mind working slower than usual.

There's a small part of him telling Tony that he should go to sleep, but he's afraid to sleep alone after so many nights of sleeping next to a warm body with hands combing through his hair. He knows that if he sleeps he's going to have nightmares of flying into that portal and not coming out again, he's going to wake up screaming and crying from a nightmare and for Phil - His Friend, his lover, his daddy - to be there and calm him down.

But he won't be

"Yeah, I'll give it an hour. I need to finish this off."Tony mumbles, rubbing a hand tiredly over his face. DUM-E nudges at his side, whirling and beeping until Tony turns and pays attention to his eldest bot. DUM-E may be Tony's first robot but he was Tony's baby, clueless and childlike.

"If I throw this, you better not knock down my filing cabinet again."Tony sighs, taking the fuzzy tennis ball off of DUM-E and turning it in his hands. DUM-E whirls in excitement, the sound making Tony smile just a little before throwing the ball across the lab, watching his bot wheel after it. DUM-E was always in whatever workshop that Tony was in, while You and Butterfingers stayed in Malibu.

The little watches his bot, shaking his head whenever DUM-E indeed runs into the side of one of Tony's filing cabinets and knocks down a photo frame onto the floor."Stupid bot,"Tony grumbles, groaning whenever he gets up from his seat with aching bones and muscles. He bends to pick up the smashed photo frame, turning it in his hands.

It's a photo of Phil and Tony, taken on a day where Tony was feeling little and clingy, obvious by the shine in his brown eyes and the way his hands fist into Phil's shirt as he takes the selfie of the two. Tony allows himself to smile sadly, thumb tracing the crack in the glass across Phil's face, eyes glossy with tears.

"Stark!"Again, Tony is jumping at the new voice in the workshop, grilling tightly onto the photo frame in his hands as he watches Steve storm from the elevator further into the workshop, closer to where Tony is standing. Tony blocks out JARVIS's excuse and apologise for allowing Steve into the workshop without Tony's permission, too focused on the angered expression that has graced Steves face.

"Captain,"Tony acknowledges with a small head nod.

"Don't get coy with me, you're one of the most selfish men to ever walk this earth."Steve near enough growls his anger at the man he has only known for a month but knows so much about. Tony stands there, a little dazed and confused but he wasn't going to deny anything that Steve says because in someway or another, it's true."You could've at least have the decency to turn up at Agent Coulsons funeral today, pay your respects to man that gave his own life instead of ours."

And yeah, Tony knew that it was Phil's funeral today, he had been dreading the days and counting them down which just made the time so slower and more agonising. He couldn't bare himself to go to the funeral, to stand amongst the crowd and pay his respects just like a fellow employee because they were so much more than that.

"I'm always trying to think better of people like you, try and see the good in people but you're not even remotely good!"Steve shouts, not even noticing the way that Tony's grip on his photo frame has tightened and how he was curling in on himself with every shout."Agent Coulson was a hell of a good man and the least you could've done was show up at his funeral."

"I-"

"Oh don't make up pathetic excuses."Steve snaps and Tony actually flinches just a little as he feels himself slipping."You have a perfectly working AI giving you daily updates. You've just locked yourself away in your workshop, feeling sorry for yourself. It's disgraceful and if you keep this type of shenanigans up, you're going to have one deserted funeral when your time comes."

And that's the straw that breaks the camels back

The sound the leaves his throat mustn't have been good, showing from the bewildered look that flashes across Steves face. Tony starts to cry, sobs that leave him catching for a breath and tears that run down his cheeks so quick that Steve doesn't even know that's happening in front of him. Tony was always a proud man - well as proud as someone could be with a past like his - and crying was only something that a handful of people have witnessed.

"Suck it up Stark, you're not going to try and pull the wool over my eyes."And for someone who was in the army - and supposedly the nations icon - Steve doesn't make the best of decisions as he makes a grab for Tony's arm only to watch the smaller man flinch and back away at the constant. He watches dumbly as Tony trips over the wrench he had dropped earlier, making him trip and fall backwards, head banging on the edge of the workshop bench on the fall down.

Tony lets out a loud cry, one that startles Steve because it wasn't a cry that could be faked like he thought so. Tony looks so helpless, so scared and small as he cries on the floor, mumbling nonsense to himself as he grabs at the back of head but winces and cries again, still clutching the photo frame as if it was some sort of life preserver.

"Tony..."Steve tries a different approach, still confused but concerned because Tony won't stop crying and the knock to the head looked awfully painful. Tony is scooting away from Steve whenever the super solider approaches him, shaking his head.

"Want Daddy,"He cries out, his heart hurting at just the mer word because it's been so long since he's said the word Daddy and it all felt weird but he was hurt and tired and upset and all he wanted more in the world was for his wonderful, always smartly dressed, Daddy to walk through those doors and save the day.

Tony was so preserved that it was sometimes hard to remember and or know about the mans private life. Tony's Little status had been hidden from the day he was presented as one, after the years Howard spent dragging his son across the world to find s cure and paying thousands to keep doctors quiet. Rhodey had found out during one particular night that Tony crashed into his little space after a stressful night, Pepper just knew - because, well, she's Pepper - and Phil had only found out after Tony was being a hateful brat and the agent pulled him over his lap.

"JARVIS, who is ' _Daddy_ '?"Steve asks, looking hopeful at the ceiling in force of habit. There's a part of him telling him to back away, pretend that none of this has happened and maybe Tiny will be okay since he always is in the end. The sensible part of Steve is telling him to stay calm.

JARVIS seems to hesitate in his reply before answering;

"Young Sirs Caregiver is Agent Coulson, Captain Rogers."

_Oh_

Now Steve feels bad

"I-Is there someone I can contact that knows how to settle Tony?"Because no matter if Steve tested as a caregiver, Tony was a damaged soul who needed familiarity. There was bound to be someone who looked out for Tony just like Phil did.

"Ms Romanoff is in the building, I can contact her now."JARVIS holds a tone of such sincereness, even for an AI. Steve didn't question on why Natasha was in the building, she was at the funeral as well as Steve and could've followed  him here, or she was snooping around which was not unusual of her to do.

Tony doesn't seem to have stopped crying which is what kind of worries Steve the most, nor will he stop asking for his Daddy. It breaks Steves heart because a part of him knows that Tony's little mind doesn't register the fact that Phil isn't coming back and he doesn't know what to do about that.

Natasha dashes into the room faster than Steve expected, darting herself through the gap of the not even opened elevator doors and making a B-Line to where Tony has now curled himself up into a ball on the floor, crying and shaking in sobs. DUM-E beeps and whirls at the new comer, going to great Natasha with a nudge to the side as she crouches down to Tony's height.

"Not now Dummy, I'll play later. Promise."She tells the 'bot, watching as the bot whirls away quickly to try and clear up the broken glass of the photo frame. She doesn't pay attention to Steve behind her who looks st her all wide eyed and confused like, just focusing all of her attention to Tony.

"Tony? Kotyonok, it's alright."She soothes, her voice so gentle as she reaches to comb w hand through Tony's dark hair. He flinches at first but it's only when he registers that the touch is good is when he relaxes into her touch."C'mon, open those big brown eyes for me, yeah?"

Hesitantly, Tony is allowing his eyes to peel open, big brown eyes filled with tears as he continues to cry softer than before." Aunt 'Tash."He cries, siting up more so that he can scoot into her opened arms and cry into her chest instead. He inhales the familiar scent - although it's not the scent he wants to smell but at least it's something - and cries just that little bit harder all one again.

"Oh, Kotyonok."She sighs, her arms tightening around Tony's shaking frame as he shakes with tears all over again. Staying in her crouched position, she allows herself to rest her shin on the top of Tony's head, eyes closing as she tries and gentle his cries."You don't have to be alone, you know that I'm always here."

"What's wrong with him?"Steve asks dumbly, expecting the glare that Natasha sends over her shoulder.

"He's a little who just lost his Daddy, Steve."Natasha replies quietly so that Tony is unable to hear her words but Steve super solider hearing can."Big Tony is still in denial about Phil's death while Little Tony just hasn't processed the ideal."

"But he's a neutral?"

"That's what he wants everyone to think."Natasha places a kiss to the crown of Tony's hair, listening as his cries quieten down and he hiccups for breath. Natasha had only came across Tony's little status when she was sent to spy on him, stumbling across hidden files that Tony has worked hard on keeping away from public eye.

Natasha herself was a caregiver and although Tony wasn't her little, she still babysat Tony an awful lot of times whenever Phil was away on a mission and couldn't tend to his little. Natasha treated Tony just like she would treat her own little, showering him in as much affection as she could give out and loving him as much as she could because Tony deserved all of the love and affection in the world.

"Want Daddy,"Tony hiccups, a hand fisted in Natasha's blouse and the other still gripping into the photo frame. Tony was too distressed to care for the fact that was he little with someone else in the room other than Phil or his Aunt 'Tash.

"I know, I know."Natasha soothes,"Let's get you changed into nice Jammies, I'll get JARVIS to put on a cartoon and we'll cuddle on the couch, okay?"It was the best thing that she could offer a little Tony. She knew herself that she'd have to have a long talk with Tony whenever he was feeling big because he was struggling whether he wanted to admit it or not.

"Ms Romanoff, I regret to inform you that young sir has injured the back of his head and needs ice to attend to the injured area."JARVIS informs.

"Thanks JARVIS,"She sighs,"Steve, can you carry Tony to his floor for me, please?"Hopefully turning to look at Steve for some help.

"You want me to carry him?"Steve asks to make sure, looking sceptically down at where Natasha had Tony close to her chest. He felt bad, the guilt eating him up from the inside because he caused Tony to fall into his little place, he called him selfish and disgraceful when he didn't even know that Tony was hurting even more than the rest of the team.

"If that's okay,"Natasha keeps her voice low as she goes to speak to Tony."Uncle Steve is going to pick you up and carry you up to your floor, okay Kotyonok? He's not going to hurt you and I'll be right beside you."She reassures, hating herself just a little whenever she has to pry his fingers from her blouse and he lets out a heartbreaking whimper.

Steve finds out that Tony is light to lift, despite his stature and age. Steve keeps a firm grip on the little as they get into the elevator, Tony's head rested on his shoulder sleepily with stray tears running down his cheeks. Natasha is holding onto Tony's hand tightly, rubbing soothing circles over his knuckles and whispering sweet nothings into his hair.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha trusts Steve enough to handle Tony, enjoying the image of Steve holding Tony as if the Little was made of glass, as if he would break into tiny little pieces. Tony wasn't sure if he could trust Steve, he wasn't in the right mindset to be making decisions for himself but if his Aunt 'Tasha allowed someone to hold him, to carry him and to be left alone with him, then it was good enough for Tony's little mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive feed back. 
> 
> Here is part 2.

Stark Tower seems to have been rebuilt rather quickly after the Battle of New York - after half a dozen Alien war ships crabsbend into your penthouse and the Hulk had his play time -, but what else do you expect when Tony Stark hires the best of the best contractors that money can buy to build up his home - and a home that he wishes to share with what he hopes to be his new family.

Tony had many homes scattered across the globe, from Europe to England, Australia and the Caribbean. Some of them where big - and in some it more than just a handful, and in big , I mean huge - and ravishing on he inside and out, decorated by only the best of decorators, while others - just like his London home - were small but expensive. His tower and Malibu home were very precious to him, Tony start was a man that only opened his home to the People he duke trust.

Pepper for example lived most of her time in the Malibu home, although Tony had a floor in the tower pacifically for the new CEO of Stark Industries, there was also one for Rhodey and Phil had lived in the penthouse with Tony - although Phil had his own apartment payed by by SHIELD, he normally spent his time in the tower. Tony was hoping - when the tower was eventually fully furnished - that maybe some of the team could move in, after all, the tower was huge and was wasting away.

Steve keeps a firm hold on Tony's smaller frame, an arm under the Littles Rump and a hand cupping the back of his neck as they stand in the elevator that takes them up to Tony's Floor. Tony remains with his grip on Natasha's hand, listening as she whispers sweet nothings into his ear, rubs soothing circles on the back of his hand and kisses his knuckles as reassurance that she's still here and that he's not alone.

Steve has never seen this side of Natasha before - damn, he's never seen this side of Tony before nevermind Natasha; Steve was oblivious, but who wouldn't be after being frozen for 70 years and waking up in an entire new century? - and it's weird, but soothing to know that he isn't the only caregiver on the team. Natasha was a secured being, just like Tony, she has trust issues and didn't want people to know about her private life and having someone know was somewhat a curse and a blessing.

But Tony knew, and she was fine with that, just like Tony was fine that Natasha knew she he was a little.

Tony was Natasha's little Kotyonok After all

But he was Phil's Babyboy

"I need to fetch something, will you take him into the bathroom for me please and start a bath?"Natasha asks Steve, stepping into the livingroom of Tony's floor. Tony had gave up the penthouse to make it into a common room for everyone to hang out, having the floor directly under the penthouse for his own floor followed by Peppers floor and many others. It was fully furnished, decorated in a style that only Pepper Potts could have a hand in and untouched.

"Yeah, I can do that."Because he can, he's ran baths so many times before, he's looked after Littles - surely not his own because when he presented he was so sickly and ill, and by the time the serum sinked in he was igniting off hydra - and knew how to look after them because every Caregiver knew how to handle a little.

"Thank you,"She genuinely smiles, placing one last kiss of reassurance to Tony's temple - after leaning up onto the tips of her toes seeing as Steve was over 6 feet tall and by holding Tony, it meant the little was also up very high - before she is taking her hand out of Tony's grip so she can move her way into the kitchen.

Natasha trusts Steve enough to handle Tony, enjoying the image of Steve holding Tony as if the Little was made of glass, as if he would break into tiny little pieces. Tony wasn't sure if he could trust Steve, he wasn't in the right mindset to be making decisions for himself but if his Aunt 'Tasha allowed someone to hold him, to carry him and to be left alone with him, then it was good enough for Tony's little mind.

He just wanted to he held

Tony looks up from where he had his face pressed into the crook of Steves neck, cheeks dampened with tears and a lost sound leaving the back of his throat at the lost of warm contact from Natasha. He doesn't realise that he's curling his hand around Steves dress shirt, watching as Natasha seems to get further and further away from him as he's carried away into his bedroom and into the connecting en-suite.

"Shh, it's alright Tony."Steve shushes whenever Tony lets out a small sniffle, gripping onto Steves shirt and the photo frame tighter."Your Aunt 'Tasha will be back in a Mo', get you all squeaky clean and in nice warm Jammies."Steve uses what he would call his Daddy voice, soft, gentle and cautious.

"Want Daddy,"Tony replies, crying a little harder whenever Steve goes to set the little onto the bathroom counter. Tony's grip tightens on Steves shirt, not wanting to be set down or pushed away.

"Okay, okay, you don't want to be put down, shh, I've got you."Steve soothes, holding Tony close who has resorted to crying all over again. Steve sighs, closing his eyes as he starts to pace around the bathroom to soothe and calm down Tony."JARVIS, how old is Tony?"

"Young Sir is around 18 months at this stage,"JARVIS replies.

"Right, okay."Steve sighs,"Tony, sweetheart, I have to set you down just for a second, okay? I'm not leaving, I just need to run you a bath."Steve speaks as he does, not wanting to surprise the already scared out of his mind Little. Steve manages - with great effort because he might be strong but he doesn't want to hurt Tony even more so - to unwrap Tony's fingers from his shirt, hating the sad cries of Tony whenever he's abandoned on the bathroom counter.

Steve quickly starts to draw a bath, making sure that the temperature is perfect so that he doesn't burn Tony nor freeze the poor little. He turns around to look at Tony, just in time to witness the damp patch form in the front of Tony's jeans. Tony isn't aware what has happened until it's too late, squeezing his eyes closed in a mix of fear and embarrassment as he cries harder at the realisation of just wetting himself around Steve.

"Oh shi- Oh no, _Tony_."Steves voice held so much sympathy as he goes to comfort Tony. He has no idea how Tony feels but it must be utter embarrassment and as of his world was crashing around him. Tony just wanted to curl in on himself and disappear into a little ball until everyone just left him alone, he didn't want people to see him like this but at the same time, he didn't want to be alone because he hates to admit it, but he needs help.

"S-sorry,"Tony ends up crying, clutching onto Steves shirt. He knows that this isn't Steves position, the man might be a caregiver but he wasn't _his_ caregiver. Tony just wants his Daddy, and if not his Daddy, his Aunt 'Tash.

"Oh Tony, it's alright, accidents happen and It can be fixed."Steve shushes as Natasha enters the bathroom, the frown still on her lips and he brow still creased. She makes a sound of sympathy whenever Steve mouths what has happened, going to check the temperature of the bath and make sure that there was a clean towel for Tony after the bath.

Much to Steves surprise, Tony complies to the bath much more than he expected, that was more or less due to the fact that Tony has just seemed to give up at this point. Steve was not an expert at bathing, lucky enough, Natasha was. She has looked after Tony so many times before, she knew the way he liked to have his hair shampooed or how he hated to be touched around his arch reactor and that the water _had_ to be under it. Although, it didn't stop Tony from tinting pink in embarrassment or from crying.

They wrap the bath up quickly enough, making sure that Tony is rinsed throughout before draining the bathtub. Steve stands off to the side, used as an assistance only to lift Tony from the bathtub once wrapped in a towel and carry him into the bedroom.

"Tony, I'm going to put a pull-up on you, okay Kotyonok?"Natasha tells The little, using another towel to dry off Tony's Body as he lays on the bed. Tony nods, hiding his face in a pillow that he brings close to his body as Natasha slips a pull-up up his legs and snaps it around his hips.

"Does he normally wear them?"Steve asks in curiosity, sitting cautiously on the side of the bed. He had the urge to run his fingers through Tony's dark hair, hair drying out into soft curls.

"Yeah,"Natasha nods, rubbing a hand over Tony's knee."It depends on how old Tony falls, sometimes he's younger, sometimes he's older, but more or less he's in pull-ups."It was better safe than sorry, Tony was nightmare bounded and with that, wetting the bed was something that has happened a fear share of times.

"This is so _strange_ ,"The words fall out before he can stop them,"But not in a _bad_ way."Steve had did his research on the man called Tony Stark, intelligent prodigy son of Howard Stark, a man that was in the media for more bad things than good and a man that Steve had no desire to befriend. But Steve was Steve, and he tried his best to see the good in Stark and had caused Tony to slip into his headspace after accusing him of disrespect and selfishness.

"I know,"She sighs, sounding tired and wounded. She was in the process of zipping up Tony's onesie, dark blue and soft in touch with Captain Americas shield on the front of it."It's been a long day,"Tony was near enough asleep, tired out from all of his crying and the pressure of being big when he desperately wanted to be little.

"I'm sorry, Natasha."Steve hasn't known any of the avengers for long, only meeting them under bad circumstances, but he could tell that the death of Phil was hitting Natasha hard."Do you maybe want to talk about it?"

"No, it's fine Steve, but thank you for the offer."She runs her fingers through Tony's soft hair, a small smile gracing her lips as she looks down at him. Tony seems to lean into the touch, mind hazy and more asleep than awake as he lays on the soft comforter that Pepper had picked out for his bedroom.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it."Steve makes sure that she knows that he'll be an ear to listen to or a shoulder to cry on, even if Natasha was as reserved as she is, it was good to let her know that she wasn't alone on this, the same way Tony wasn't alone. Natasha nods her head, thankful with Steves offer.

"I'm just going to let him sleep, I know that he needs food because he probably hasn't ate anything for a month, but knowing Tony, he hasn't slept in long either."Natasha gets up from the side of the bed, digging through Tony's closet and pulling out a blue blanket and velvet looking teddy bear, cream in colour with black marble eyes.

Natasha drapes the blanket over a sleeping Tony, replacing the pillow that the little is hugging to his chest with the Teddy that she dug out from the bottom of the closet, tucked away behind towels and a couple of jackets that Tony doesn't have the heart to throw out. Watching as Tony hugs the teddy close to his chest, Natasha escorts Steve out of the bedroom, flicking off the bedroom light and allowing the blue light of Tony's arch reactor glow in the darkness.

~

  
~

  
~

Sleep was a precious luxury that Tony seemed to always lack in his life, he wasn't sure when it started but he was sure that it was when he started MIT and he would stay up late either studying into the early hours of the morning - because he might be a prodigy, but he was the youngest on campus and didn't want the professors to have an excuse to kick him out - or when he was invited to fraternity parties by older guys and he tagged along just for the attention.

By the time Tony reached his twenties, sleep was merely something he caught up with during boring board meetings and on jets to a different country, too busy with at another ravishing club every other night in a different country to care. By his Thirties, technology, designing, making, creating new Starkphones and StarkTablets for the company, and then of course the Iron Man suit and the many after that followed.

Now, Nightmares and Stress were at the top of the pile, and neither sat well with Tony. Afghanistan memories were still creeping on him during the night when he was alone and sad, near death experiences followed, and then the new additions to his nightmare series; Phil's death and the Portal.

As said, sleep was a Luxury, this is why he is soaking up every single second of sleep he can gather at the moment. He aches too much - his body, his _heart_ \- to care is people are watching him sleep, he's just so fed up with everything, with the pain and the sorrow and he just wants it all to go away.

_He just wants his Daddy_

_But he's not coming_

When Tony finally registers himself as being awake, his thumb as found its way into his mouth and he has an arm wrapped around his beloved Teddy bear that he hasn't touched in so long. The material was velvet, not a fake fur like you'd expect, smooth under his finger tips. He allows himself to look around the room, noting that he wasn't alone in the room seeing as Natasha has perched herself in a chair in the corner of the room, curled around a book as she reads.

"Aunt 'Tasha?"Tony mumbles around his thumb, sleepily and almost grumpy like if it wasn't for the sadness in his voice. He seems to have calmed down from his hysterics - I mean, a 5 hour nap would refresh anyone - but it didn't stop the tears that still threatened to spill over his cheeks at any sudden words or movements.

Natasha looks up from her boom slowly, already well aware of Tony being awake but not saying anything about it until he made the first move. There's a small smile gracing her lips as she looks over at him, a smile so familiar to Tony because he's seen her give him this smile so many times before."Good Morning, Kotyonok."

"'Orning?"He asks in confusion, pouting behind his thumb as he brings up a hand to rub st his eyes sleepily.

"4 in the Morning,"She tells him, setting her book onto a dresser that was placed in the bedroom."Your body clock is all back to front, but we'll get it sorted out."The way she moves, delicate and gentle so that she doesn't make any sudden sounds, so that she doesn't alert Tony. It's so much like a spy. Like Phil.

"Where's 'addy?"

"He's away, Kotyonok."She sits herself on the bed and then moves to lay beside Tony, facing the little who continues to look at her with wide, glossy coffee coloured eyes that seem to hold so much innocence and trust."You know how your Daddy can be gone on missions for a couple of days, or weeks, or sometimes months?"Tony nods, still clutching his bear."And I look after you while he's gone?"

"And when I'm little."

"Yes, and when you're little."She smiles, stroking her thumb across his cheekbone gently."Well this is like that. Your Daddy is away and I'm going to be looking after you for a while, with the help of your uncle Steve."She knew that dabbling on the truth was bad, but Tony wasn't just a little, he was a _baby_ little.

"Uncle Steve?"Tony is confused, he doesn't have an uncle. He has a Daddy and an Aunt 'Tasha.

"Yeah, he's cooking some food for us right now, Little one."She says, rubbing her nose against Tony's in a sweet Eskimo like kiss that makes Tony crack a small smile."But we better get you changed before we go and eat what he has made us, yeah?"

Tony crinkles up his nose whenever he notices that Natasha is right and that he has yet his pull-up dying his sleep."Wet."He announces.

"Yes you are."Natasha can't help the amusement in her tone, how obvious that Tony was when he was in his headspace. She loved Tony like this, and yeah, he might be an asshole when he was big and being a flashy prick, but She still loved him even them because Tony Stark was one of the best men that she has ever known.

"Aunt 'Tasha?"

"Yes Kotyonok?"

"Daddy Still love Tony?"Tony asks, unsure of what the answer could be. It was as contact worry that was always buried deep inside of Tony. Trust issues came with the near death experience that was handed to him by a man that was his fathers best friend, and Phil knee the mess he was getting into when he first started dating Tony Stark. Love was a touchy subject, but Phil loved Tony and Tony loved Phil,

Tony hopes that never changes.

"Your Daddy loves you to the moon and Back, Kotyonok. Don't you ever question that."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil took Natasha under one wing, while Clint was under the other. As much as he was a friend for her, someone to confine in when times were tough and nightmares were keeping her awake at night, Phil was always just a phone call away ready for her to yarn as a distraction. By the time that Tony entered both of their lives, they're friendship had already strengthened and Tony sort of brought them closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added a forth part which I shall work on

"Open up for the train, Tony."Steve can't contain himself, laughing like a right idiot as he makes 'Choo Choo' sounds, bringing the fork up to Tony's mouth which remains closed, a little pout forming on his lips as he looks at Steve, not amused and defiantly not interested on the pancake that Steve is trying to feed him. It wasn't like the pancakes his Daddy would make him, these ones had blueberries in it and a little bit of syrup drizzled on the small stack.

Tony is a sweetheart, taken from what Natasha has gushed about the little and from what Steve has actually witnessed himself over the pass 2 days of looking after Tony. He was full of life, always wanting to do something - whether that something was good, such as drawing a nice picture, or bad, such as terrorising Steve around the penthouse - and it was good to see Tony energetic and smiley.

But just like good things, bad things come along with it.

As much as Steve and Natasha both had their own fair share of terrifying nightmares that shake them to their core, when Tony was in his little headspace, the little had a lot of horrific nightmares that made him thrash and cry in his sleep. It was heartbreaking, and as much as both Caregivers wanted to know what the nightmares were about, Tony was in to much of a state to even breathe properly never mind form words.

"Don't you like my pancakes, Tony?"Steve fakes a frown, holding out the piece of pancake with a hand under it so that any dripping syrup wouldn't drop over Tony's light blue dungarees. Steve was in awe with the outfit he had wangled Tony in that morning, the light blue contrasted against the tan of Tony's skin, socks decorated with little captain America shields, matching the t-shirt he had on under his dungarees.

Steve was guiltily in love with all of Tony's 'Little' clothes

"Not Hungry..."Tony frowns, hands coming out to reach for Steves touch, making grabby hands for the man. Tony has gotten use to being carried around the apartment by Steve, he liked the fact that he was higher up and that Steve didn't struggle to hold him. Steve was so warm and his touch was soft. Tony's Arms lower whenever Steve doesn't make any effort to hold him.

"Won't you eat for Captain America?"Steve can't help but love the way that Tony's coffee brown eyes light up at the mention of Captain America, mouth hanging a little open at the mention of the superhero. It was obvious that Phil talked a lot about Captain America - seeing as he was an ultra, mega fanboy and seemed to have every Captain America item ever created - and Steve was a little overwhelmed.

"Where?"He asks, eyes wide and bright as he looks around the kitchen area for the Superhero. When Tony was little, he has no idea that Steve was Captain America which Steve had to admit was pretty damn adorable when the little talked about him even though they sat right in front of him.

"He isn't here right now, silly."Steve lies halfheartedly for the sake of Tony's little mind,"But I'm very good friends with him, you see, and he'll know if you've ate these pancakes or not."He tells him, the piece of pancake still held out for the little to take and eat.

"Really?"He all but gasps.

"Yes, really."Steve smiles, watching how Tony opens his mouth for the piece of breakfast food, smacking his lips for more because hey, they actually weren't all that bad. Steve manages to feed the distracted little more than half of the pancakes that were made for him, giving him his sippy cup full of apple juice to drink as he tidies up the dishes.

A lot of Tony's little stuff were Avenger based which Steve found very adorable and flattering, and of course, he knew that Phil was mostly to blame. As a little, Tony seemed to look up to the avengers, mostly to Captain America as the memorabilia was unmissable from the clothing to the dummies, sippy cups and even Tony's pull ups had Captain Americas shield on them.

"Captain Rogers, I regret to inform you that Young Sir has been sitting in a wet pull up for 30 minutes now and at risk of a rash."JARVIS speaks over head, starling Steve who was washing the dishes by hand. Nearly dropping the plate, Steve steadies himself before thanking JARVIS for informing him.

Tony had a habit of not telling Steve or Natasha that he had wet his pull up, or that he needed to go to the toilet. Steve was sure it was out of embarrassment because Tony might've fallen deep into his headspace but he could stuff grasp the fact that Steve and Natasha weren't his caregivers and could easily laugh at him for wetting himself. Natasha knew it was just something Tony forgot that happened, setting his pull up was something he did without effort when deep enough into his little space.

"I think someone needs to be changed,"Steve announces shortly after JARVIS has informed him. He wipes his hands with a tea towel, watching as Tony looks at him with wide brown eyes and shakes his head.

"Nu-uh,"

"Yeah-huh,"Steve copies, smiling in amusement."It will take 2 minutes, then we can watch a movie. Whatever movie you want to watch."He compromises, already making a move to pick Tony off of the stool, holding him as if he weighed nothing at all.

"Basil!"

"Okay, we can watch Basil The Great Mouse Detective, again."Steve chuckles, already being introduced to the Disney play off of Sherlock Holmes, but of course, in Mouse form. It was an amusing cartoon which Tony seemed to adore, soaked up in the film for hours. Tony lets out a small happy sound behind his thumb which has came to settle in his mouth.

Natasha and Steve were both taking shifts on looking after Tony, so whole Steve was feeding the little, Natasha was catching up with phone calls or getting a shower or while Natasha played withTony, Steve was going for a quick run around the block. They worked Perfect as a team.

Changing Tony's pull up is quicker the more times Steve does it, taking it off, giving Tony's parts a quick wipe down with a wet cloth and then replacing it with a fresh pull up. Still the embarrassed little tot, Tony hides his face behind his velvet soft teddy but squeals whenever Steve lands a raspberry on his tummy to try and cheer the little up.

Carrying Tony back into the livingroom area, JARVIS has already set up the mobile waiting for the permission for it to be played. Steve sets Tony down onto the sofa with his teddy bear, a blanket and a sippy cup full of juice, ruffling his dark curled hair as the movie starts. Tony is quickly engrossed into the cartoon, not even noticing whenever Steve leaves the room to see if Natasha is okay.

Steve finds her pacing the floorboards of one of Tony's spare bedrooms, a Bluetooth earpiece in her ear as she speaks in a hushed but angered tone of voice, trying her best to keep her expression calm despite her tone of voice. She wraps up the conversation quickly whenever she spots Steve lingering in the doorframe with a concerned expression on his face.

"We need to talk,"She starts, chest heaving with a deep breath. She pushes a strand of red hsir behind her ear, fingers skilfully taking the earpiece out of the ear so that she can speak to Steve with full attention.

"What about?"Steve ventures further into the bedroom, closing the door behind him whenever Natasha motions for her to do so. Steve knows that Tony is safe under the watchful eye of JARVIS, and he's sure the little hadn't even realised that Steve has left the room yet.

"Phil,"Steves face falls at the name, watching as she brushes a strand of hair out of her eyes, taking a cautious step towards Steve."That was Fury on the phone, he's told me some news."Steve still isn't sure if this news is good or bad, if he should be happy or sad of the news that comes next.

"Phil is alive,"Her voice is gentle, quiet as she speaks just Incase Tony is lingering at the closed bedroom door is curiosity. Her expression remains the same, tears of experience of not showing emotion while being kidnapped or on a mission.

"What?"He asks in disbelief, not believing his ears. Was technology so advanced in the further that it was able to bring the dead back to life? And if so, how far would science go with this sort of power?"How?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D is a dark organisation. I've been working for them for long enough to know the ins and outs of what happens behind their closed doors, their purpose for the things they do."She takes a deep breath, this news knew for her as well. Phil was a friend, one of the first people to work for S.H.I.E.L.D that didn't see Natasha as a threat, and instead treated her like any other new comer to the organisation.

Phil took Natasha under one wing, while Clint was under the other. As much as he was a friend for her, someone to confine in when times were tough and nightmares were keeping her awake at night, Phil was always just a phone call away ready for her to yarn as a distraction. By the time that Tony entered both of their lives, they're friendship had already strengthen and Tony sort of brought them closer.

"So they let us believe that a man died? For what purpose? To motivate us to fight? To make us feel guilty that he died? To break loved ones hearts?"Steve fumes, jaw clenching in a sort of anger he hasn't felt in ages. Not since the war."Does S.H.I.E.L.D have any idea how much hurt this has left people? For Tony? For you?"

"They don't, and neither do they care about that sort of stuff."Natasha has learnt along time ago to never trust the Information that S.H.I.E.L.D seem to pull out of their asses. Despite the fact that they were shallow and unnerving, Natasha was still loyal to them and completed her missions without a hassle."You and I are the only people besides Fury, the directors and a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor, about Phil being alive."

"We need to tell Tony,"Steves voice comes out hushed and rushed, laced with confusion and anger."He needs his Daddy, he needs to know that Phil is okay."

"I'll sort something out,"

~  
~  
~

Being stabbed by Loki isn't the worse pain that Phil has ever endured, of course it was painful because how could it not be, but he has felt pain worse than that. That pain comes to him when he wakes up, docked in a S.H.I.E.L.D medical bay and looking as if he was on deaths door, doctors surrounding him, prodding him with medical equipment to keep him hydrated.

Phil's first thoughts are of Tony, his sweet little Tony who may be a big asshole when he was drunk and hating this entire world, but was by far the most precious thing to ever grace the earth. Tony, his baby who could do no harm to another soul and just wanted to be held by his Daddy, cuddled into his chest to watch a movie and forget about the world of being big. Tony, his gorgeous little with the worlds biggest brown eyes and softest curly dark hair.

He wakes up to find out that he's been out for a solid 2 weeks, caught up with what has happened with YouTube footage that civilians had caught of The Battle Of New York. Despite his strict orders from a S.H.I.E.L.D doctor, Phil is found sitting up in his hospital bed with a Tab as he tries his best to contact Tony, finding it unsuccessful.

It's only 2 weeks later, after a lot of prodding and a lot of questions from Phil's side of things of how the team were - so that it didn't look suspicious on why eh was asking for Tony -, that he's told he is being dismissed on medical terms and out on leave for a further month until his wound has healed.

It's then, as a S.H.I.E.L.D car pulls up at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters - where Phil has been cooped up for a month - that he's greeted by a familiar face in the back seat of the slick black car. Phil has never been more gladder to see a familiar face, one that he has known for years and knows well of, trusts more than anyone else.

"You look terrible,"Is the first words that leave Natasha's lips, pink lips curling into a kind smile as she looks over at Phil, a man that would normally be dressed in a slick black suit but instead shoved into a pair of casual clothing that didn't seem to suit him all that well.

"I feel terrible,"He admits, a horrid feeling in his gut."How's Tony? Is he okay? Does he know that I'm alright?"He frets, watching how Natasha's features soften at the mention of the loveable little who was being doted on by Steve back at the Tower.

"He's doing better than what we was 5 days ago, which is saying something."A long and dreaded conversation was in order between her and Phil, one that can wait for a week or so until Phil was settled and is content."He's unaware that you're alive, his little mind hadn't registered the fact that you had died, almost in a way of not believing. Steve and I have been looking after him."

"H-he's in his little space?"stony was picky about his little space, he only slipped when he was comfortable or forced into it.

"Accidentally. JARVIS is sure that he just cracked under all of the stress, the depression that washed over him, that made him crash."She spares the fact that Steve also had a hand in making Tony fall into his headspace after accusing and shouting at Tony."He's waiting for you."


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's was just impossible for him not to fall in love with Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part to 'Darling, I'll hold you close' but fear not. If you wish to continue to read wonderful Baby!Tony and Daddy!Phil, subscribe to my Littles Are Known verse and you shall get them all whenever I update a one shot or two (:
> 
> I really hope that you have enjoyed this as much as I've enjoyed writing. Thank you for all of the comments and Kudos.
> 
> (:

Tony has always had a laughter that never fails to make Phil smile, even during the days where S.H.I.E.L.D is tapping off paper work every other hour for Phil to go through and is making the man stressed as hell, just listening to the sound of Tony's laughter was something that made him cheer up. It wasn't often for Tony to laugh as loud as he did, because normally it was quietened down to a small laugh through his nose - one he often did during snarky comments or when shielding from a insult blasted his way - or a giggle when he was feeling like a trickster.

When Tony properly laughed, he laughed _Hard_. Rib aching, Tummy turning laughter that made Tony's face turn that blotchy red colour and for him to roll onto his side into a ball. It was a laugh that lifted Phil's sprits, made him feel happy even when it was during days where all he wanted to do was shoot a bunch of people down just for the fun of it.

Phil never thought that he would fall for someone like Tony, hell, since being a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, Phil never thought that he would fall in love with anyone due to his busy schedule. But damn, did he fall in love, and fuck, he fell _hard_ and _fast_. Maybe it was because Tony had this cocky and overly flirty charm that just made Phil want to pull him over his lap, or maybe it was because Phil could read people like a book, but whatever it was, he knew that Tony was a lot more than what the media portrayed him to be.

He had taken upon himself to take his own view upon Tony Stark after Natasha's review on the man, and - not to call Natasha a liar - but she was wrong about him on so many levels. Tony wasn't rude, he didn't think he was better than others - the opposite actually - and fuck, it took Phil with all his might not to scoop him up and hold Tony Stark close to his chest, never wanting to leave the man alone ever again.

Phil had fallen for Tony, from every possible light that could be shone on the incredibly handsome man. Phil had seen Tony at his worse, curled up and dying, to his most happiest and during the final day of Tony Starks '3 day binge' in the workshop. Phil has seen Tony with grease stains smeared on his face and covered in cake batter, he has seen the man dressed up to the nines in a suit tat costs more than a mortgage.

It's was just impossible for him not to fall in love with Tony Stark.

Back to Tony's laughter; it's the first thing that Phil hears when the Lift doors open.

It's gives Phil that same feeling, that warm bubbling sensation in his stomach that makes a smile break out onto his lips despite the current situation, despite everything that has been happening. He just wants to smile, soak in that wonderful sound and wish for it to never end.

"The tickle monster is coming to get you!"Phil can hear Steves voice playfully growl, followed by the sound of knees stamping around the wooden floor and then later another chorus of wonderful laughs and squeals as Steves fingers obviously have found Tony's ticklish spots."You can't escape from me!"He continues, laughing himself as he tickles Tony, his own laugh mixed with the Littles.

"Uncle Steve! Stop!"Tony's voice sends a shiver down Phil's spine, making sure his steps are soft as he exits the elevator and onto the floor that is now Tony and his. The tower has changed, and thanks the many Tony Stark Updates that a bunch of fanboys hold a blog dedicated to, Phil has watched the development of Stark Tower - or as rumours portray _Avengers Tower._

Natasha follows behind Phil, a smile gracing her lips a little as she picks up on the laughter and playful words that are coming from the livingroom area of the floor. Unlike it use to be, The elevators opened up into a hallway that continued on to the livingroom, but blocking those in the livingroom of seeing you until you stepped into the room.

"Never!"Steve laughs, deliberately making his voice sound gruff."The tickle monster is after hugs, plenty and plenty of hugs from a special boy!"Letting his fingers dance up and down Tony's sides, Steve grabs the little closer to him by the hips and pulls him closer.

"Me! Me! Tony hugs!"Tony shouts through his laughs, lunging forward not so gracefully into Steves chest, wrapping his arms around he super solider in a hug to stop the tickles. Steve hugs him back, both still on their knees on the wooden floor as Tony's giggles start to die down into Steves shoulder."I like hugs. Daddy gives the best hugs."

"He does?"Steve tries his best to keep up the same amount of enthusiasm as he speaks, giving Tony's body a squeeze whenever he feels the little nod against his shoulder. Not being able to help himself, Steve swallows thickly at the Littles confession because no matter if he's been dealing with this for a week at this stage, hearing Tony speak about his Daddy is still heartbreaking.

Steve is unable to help it. He knows the truth, he knows that Phil is alive and well but Tony doesn't and he can't help but have they twist of guilt in his stomach as he looks at Tony.

"Yeah,"Tony smiles just a little,"Really warm an' comfy an' fulla' love."He admits, snuggling his face into Steves shoulder. Although Steve is warm and comfy, it wasn't the same type of comfort or warmth that he would get from his Daddy, because no matter if it was minus outside and with 2 feet of snow on the pavements, Phil Coulson was always warm and ready for hugs.

Phil leans against the wall, the opening to the livingroom just to his right as he listens in on their conversation, biting down on his bottom lip as his Tony speaks. He was filled in on everything he has missed by Natasha, something he was grateful of to find out what had caused Tony to crash so hard and what he has been up to since the battle of New York.

Natasha watches, giving the man that she calls her friend a longing and knowing look, because she might not have her own little but the feeling of dread and protectiveness that comes with being one is shone on every little you get attached to. Tony means so much to her, but he means the world to Phil and Natasha can never come between that.

"Do you know why his hugs were always full of love?"Steves voice, no matter how hard he tries, still has that tinge of sadness seeping through. He just hopes that Big Tony is listening. Tony lets out a hum for Steve to continue."Because your Daddy loves you, so so much Tony. No matter where he is, he will always love you. You got that, buddy?"Steve pulls away from the hug so that his eyes are locked with Tony's own.

"I know, Uncle Steve."The little nods, his eyes wide and understanding. His hair is a mess from all of the rough housing that he and Steve have been up to all morning and his cheeks red from laughter."I love Daddy, alot a lot. I miss my Daddy so much."Tony admits quietly, his coffee brown eyes filling with tears."I want him to come back."

"Do you not what helps?"Steve whispers, thumbing away Tony's tears that slip down his cheeks by accident. Steve moves away from the embrace just a little, leaning back on his knees just like Tony who shakes his head."If you wish it."

"H-how?"Tony asks quietly, his eyes wide as he looks at his uncle Steve who shoots him a warm and touching smile, one that reassures him of everything bad will eventually get better. He's dressed in just a simple pair of black jogging bottoms and a T-shirt designed to look like an animated tuxedo that was beyond adorable.

"Well, you have to start by covering your eyes. Just like this,"Steve bites back his chuckle at the look of bewilderment on the Little face as he looks at his uncle as if he's got three heads."Trust me! Do it."Steve laughs, well aware of the listening ears of Phil and Natasha in the hallway. He had heard the elevator doors open.

Hesitantly, Tony is bringing his hands up to cover at his eyes."Okay, done!"

"Eyes closed?"

"Yep!"

"Sure?"

"Sure!"

"You have to say your wish outloud. Loud and Clear and then count to 5. You got all that, buddy?"Steve smiles, running a hand through Tony's soft dark curls. The little nods, his eyes closed and hands covering his eyes."Alright. Go on."

"I-I wish for My Daddy to 'ome home."Tony's voice wavers, tripping over a couple of his words as he speaks. He's too focused on his own words as he speaks to even notice the shuffling around in the room, his own breathing hard."...Four...Five."Slowly, Tony is taking his hand away from his eyes and opening them, tear filled eyes landing on the one person that he wants to see."Daddy!"

Phil looks so worn out, tired and in pain, but he takes the arm full of Tony that is jumping his way with only a hiss of pain and a sob that escapes his own throat as all of his own emotions start to crash upon his shoulders. Tony is crying and so his Phil and neither of the two mind as Tony just holds onto his Daddy with all of his might and Phil not willing to let the man to ever again.

"My Tony,"Phil manages to speak, sniffling away his own tears whenever he feels the t-shirt he has own dampen with Tony's. There are hands curled into his t-shirt, holding on for dear life."Tony, my beautiful beautiful Tony. I'm here, Daddy's here and he's never leaving again baby boy."

"I-I 'ought you were g-gone!"Tony cries, burying his nose into the familiar scent of his Daddy. It's so familiar, so soothing and comfortable and it seems to wash away all of Tony's problems all at once and leave him feeling content in the arms of the man that he loves, and who loves him back.

"No, no sweetheart."Phil takes in a shuddery breath, kissing repeatedly at the side of Tony's face and head, taking in the wonderful smell of Tony, one that always carries that scent of Coffee and baby power and makes Phil feel like he's home."I'm never leaving you, never. Not without a goodbye."

"Never leave again,"

"I'm not, baby. Never."Phil closes his eyes shut, holding onto his Baby tightly as if he let go and the man will just disappear in front of his eyes. He can't have that happening, the man that he's holding means so much to him, the world and he loves him, despite his cockiness and masks of emotions."I love you so much, Tony. So fucking much, you mean everything to me."

"I love you more, please never leave me."

And that's how they spent their first day back, with Phil kissing away the fast running tears that rolled down Tony's cheeks and the little trying his hardest to stop the tears pour from his Daddy's. It was messy, and in the end they just cried until they couldn't and hugged until their arms were numb. But they were were together, and Phil couldn't be happier to have his Baby in his arms again.

 


End file.
